Understanding
by the Umbra
Summary: Who could ever understand a rambunctious thief? Another thief perhaps?
1. Default Chapter

Okay…you all know the deal…the characters are Square's, the ideas…who knows where they came from. ~_^

This is dedicated to two very special gals…both who are responsible for what you shall read in a few moments. Because of their creativity in portraying Reno and Nanaki, in their bringing those two characters to life in my mind, they have assisted me in putting this story together. I don't need to say more than that, they both know who they are. Thanks guys! I owe you each a big one!

************************************************************************

Dear journal,

I don't think anyone has ever truly understood me, not even Dad. It's not that they don't care….but they are incapable of understanding just what it is that I go through on a day to day basis. What kind of things I have to see in my work. There's only one person who understands, the man I am going to see right now, the only one who will ever understand. 

I wonder if my friends will forgive me. Forgive me for being in love with someone who is not on our side. I don't know for certain, all I do know is that I long to be with him and no other. 

What's the problem with loving whomever I choose you ask? Oh, you make me laugh! Truly. If it were anyone else, it probably wouldn't be a problem. But you see, I'm in love with a company man. A man who works for the very people we have been fighting against. But it doesn't change the fact that we have fallen in love with one another and are powerless to deny our feelings. 

The problem is, I'm in love with a Turk. 

************************************************************************************

…one year prior to journal entry…

"Yuffie!"

A slender figure winced as she heard Cloud scream at her from across town. He was SO beyond pissed off. But Tifa had made her promise to do it, and she had. She'd stolen his sword. It wouldn't take him more than a guess or two to figure it out, no one was as good a thief as she was and only the best would be able to sneak past Cloud. She and Tifa had finally become friends and she needed Yuffie's help. Cloud had practically lost it after the final battle and it had taken everything they possessed to keep him settled and calm. Finally, with time his mind had been healed, but there were still issues that Tifa needed to discuss with him. Given that nothing had exploded or been destroyed Yuffie was of the opinion that things couldn't be going all that badly between the two of them and for that she was glad. 

Swinging down off of the perch she had chosen for herself in the abandoned water tower she leapt nimbly to the ground. They were back in Junon. Yuffie wasn't sure what it was that drew them all to such a place, but it was good to be back by the water again. Tifa had been playing with that dolphin of hers, and Yuffie'd been spending some time with Nanaki, usually splashing in the surf. He was a good friend. He'd been gone for a time searching for more about his ancestors, but returned to pay a visit. Yuffie had been glad that he did. While he didn't understand her being a ninja, he did try to share his experiences with her and help her to better understand what it was that she wanted out of her life. 

"What is it that you truly want Yuffie-girl? There must be something you desire above all else? Some dream you aspire to?"

Yuffie wrapped her arms about his great shaggy neck and leaned her head against him so that she could feel the pulse in his neck against her cheek. She was happiest just then, in that quiet moment with her best friend. They told each other everything, all of their secrets and hidden desires. They had both long felt so out of place around everyone else, but they had become close friends during their travels together. 

"What do I aspire to? Wow…I don't know Nan, I really don't." 

She gazed out over the ocean, glimmering with starlight in the late evening hours. The sea and the sky mirrored each other and she was struck by it's infinite beauty. Despite the ugliness in her day to day life, there were moments like that one that paid for all. Yuffie felt as if she were in a dream as they sat there at the edge of the pier together. Their bodies were leaning together as they supported and drew support from one another. She could tell Nanaki anything, and she did. 

"I want to find love." She laughed and marveled at how the sound of her laughter carried on the night air, swept along by the brisk sea breeze. "I know it sounds silly, but I do want to find someone to love, y'know?" She felt him nod his head. "Tifa and Cloud, they love each other so much. That's what has kept Cloud from losing it entirely I think. I want to know what that's like. I feel…feel like there is something missing from my life."

"You are young yet Yuffie, you must be patient." Nan's voice was warm and reassuring, but she really didn't like what he was saying, Yuffie was one for immediate action. 

"Oh c'mon Nan! Don't tell me that you're going to fall for all that blather about age and whatnot? You're above that, I know you are." She sat up straighter and pounded one fist against the other. "I've seen more, done more than most other people have by the time they're twice my age. Why should I be excluded from knowing some of the good life has to offer, when all I've known so far is the bad?"

"Is our friendship a bad thing?" Nanaki's voice shimmered with uncertainty and vulnerability for a moment. 

Wrapping her arms about his neck a bit tighter she rubbed her face against his like one of the young of his kind might do. 

"Our friendship is a wonderful thing Nan." Yuffie could feel her cheeks getting hot, the cool night breeze felt good against her skin. "I just, you know…"

"You have experienced extreme emotions, and as yet have to experience one that is rewarding or fulfilling. Yes, I understand how you feel young one, I truly do."

"Aw Nan, I knew you'd be the one to understand. I've got to find it, y'know?"

"When will you be leaving?"

It figured that he'd know she was planning on leaving too. He could smell it on her perhaps, or maybe they shared some subtle mental link. She wasn't sure what it was, but he always knew and still does know exactly what she is thinking at times. 

"I'm all ready to go. I needed to tell you where I hid Cloud's sword. It's in the water tower. He can have it back tomorrow in the morning, if he and Tifa have resolved their differences." Yuffie gave the creature that resembled a cross between a lion and a dog another hug and then rose to her feet. "Goodbye Nanaki. Take care of the others for me, okay?"

"I'll send word to your parent as well. He will be glad to know that you are questing again. Will you be working as well?"

"Yeah. I've got a job that I'm off to…at the Gold Saucer no less. We'll see how it pans out."

"May you travel safely and find your way back to us soon then." Nanaki bowed formally. 

Yuffie could feel his eyes on her as she walked off, but she kept her back straight and didn't look back. She'd learned the hard way, you had to always look forward…towards the future. She would see her friends again, but for the time being she had a job to do. She was running by the time she reached the end of the pier, her feet thudding softly against the hard street as she made her way to where the airship was waiting. Cid had passed through and offered her a ride, who was she to pass up such an offer?

"Hey now! Get that !#@$ thing on the !@#$ !@#$! ^#$$@ lift now! And get yer scrawny !@#$!@# butt up here girl. I ain't got all day y'know."

"Heya Cid! Good to see you again….maybe not so good to hear you though?" Yuffie quipped with good humor. Cid's profanity didn't bother her the way it did some people, it didn't phase her at all in fact. She just grinned as the pilot continued to swear at her sulfuriously. 

"Sounds like you've picked up a couple of new inventive expletives there Cid." She winked at him and grinned cheekily. 

"Heh, so you noticed eh? Should'a known a clever kid like you would pick up on those new ones." Cid gave her a rough hug and then steered her towards the wheelhouse. "C'mon, y'kin have a cup of tea with me while we travel, fill me in on all the latest gossip." 

Yuffie laughed as she began to fill Cid in. The tea was warm and sweet and it was good to be chatting with a friend. Since that final battle, there had been no need for the strife between Avalanche and Shinra as everyone was bent on only one end…saving the planet The final blast from Meteor had really packed a punch and a lot of damage had been done to their world. Everyone was trying to help save it. Cid wasn't nearly as acidic as people thought however. One on one like they were, Yuffie was pleased to note that Cid was an intelligent person to converse with. He had distinct opinions on just about everything and was able to back up his position with cogent arguments. She liked that he treated her like an adult when he spoke with her. She could see him weighing her statements in his mind, testing them for their strengths and weaknesses. Too many people would dismiss her as being to young to understand, but Cid saw the truth of the matter. 

"Sounds like you've all been pretty busy tryin' t'figure this stuff out then." Cid commented dryly. He watched the young woman standing next to him carefully. Yuffie was barely a woman, but she was one nonetheless. Many people simply thought her hyper and annoying, but her exuberance masked something far more intriguing. Ever since the damage to the planet had first been assessed she had spent as much time as she could with Nanaki at the great observatory. Together they had studied his grandfather's notes and read the many ancient tomes that had been stored there. She had helped to find possible methods by which their planet could be healed. 

Cid had helped the pair travel across their world and he'd seen their hopes and disappointments. In his mind Yuffie's outward appearance masked a much older spirit. She was a strange young woman with a fine strong spirit, and he was afraid that in all the battles she would fight she would lose that energy that kept her going. She was a breath of fresh air in his sometimes stale existence. 

"We've been completely tearing our hair out trying to find these materia artifacts the ancients spoke of. Apparently they can be brought together at the site of the damage, the crater and that they will draw the LifeForce up to heal the earth's wounds. So they say."

"You on your way to get it?"

Yuffie shook her head. "Nah, just on my way to get a lead on a possible location." She sighed heavily. "We have to follow up every lead. Using my skills as a thief sure does help sometimes…but others…I just gotta do the job to get the goods. It's a living I guess."

Cid released another colorful string of epithets to which Yuffie blushed slightly. "You'd think people'd be more willin' t'help save the planet again, what with the last disaster still loomin' s'close, but no…" Cid shook his head and swore some more. "Anytime you need help, y'let me know okay? I'm helpin' on this one for certain there kiddo."

Yuffie just smiled at the older man and continued to sip at her tea. It was nice to know that she had friends. She still just couldn't get over that, but it certainly was a nice feeling to have. 

*

The Airship lifted off gracefully as a single figure strode with purpose towards the entrance to the Gold Saucer. She'd been told that her contact would meet her there, in one of the bars on the upper level. She shook her head, it was time to wrestle the bouncers just so she'd be able to enter the place. Youth definitely had it's disadvantages. 

As ever, she had been right. She wondered absently what it was that made all her contact always want to meet in bars. Under a tree in the park would be a nice change from the ordinary…or perhaps meeting at the Chocobo races would have been fun…but nooo…it had to be in a smelly, dingy dive of a bar. Not even a nice neat place like Tifa's would do for the people she worked for…the slummier the better it seemed. 

She'd just fallen back into a fighting stance when the bouncer dropped without another word to the floor. 

"Wouldn't want you t'be late for whatever important meeting it is that you might have in a place like this."

Yuffie glanced up at the man who emerged from the darkness beyond the bouncer, her eyes going wide as she raised her fists.

"Hey now! Is that any way t'greet the man who just saved you so much trouble?"

"Wha'd'ya want Reno? I'm warning you…" And she was. The small woman had backed up giving herself considerably more room in which to fight as the tall, lanky Turk advanced on her. 

"Just want t'sit down and have a little chat with my contact is all," he raised one eyebrow and smirked at her as he put his nightstick away, "Didn't think you'd be so jumpy for some reason."

Yuffie relaxed slightly, lowering her fists as she did so. "You're the contact?"

"I didn't say that sweetheart." Reno's grin was cheeky, impudent. "C'mon in, I'll fill y'in over a beer."

"I don't drink…it clouds my head for work."

"Fine, I'll drink, you'll listen. C'mon." Reno turned and made his way into the dark interior of the bar. The place was indeed seedier than she'd expected, filled with the worst kinds of scum she'd ever come across. 

"Boy, you sure do hang out with all the right people." She quipped as she followed him to a rear booth where more blue suited figures sat waiting. "Have a seat sweetheart." Reno slid in next to a tall, bald man, leaving the empty seat to the young ninja. 

"Ah, hail hail the gang's all here, eh?" Yuffie took the seat smoothly, taking in everyone around the table as she did so. Elena seated in the corner, glowering at Yuffie darkly. Rude sat beside Reno, as impassive as always, giving away nothing of his thoughts. And Reno, cocky and confident. He sat there, one arm hooked up on the back of the seat, a cigarette dangling between his fingers. His sunglasses had slid down his nose so that he was gazing directly back at Yuffie with narrowed, shrewd blue eyes. 

"So…." She bit her lip and stared up at the glass lantern hanging over their table…it's soft golden glow casting long shadows across them all. "Someone here knows something about my contact….I'd like to know what….since my contact is apparently not here, as he was supposed to be."

"That is precisely what we want t'know darlin'." Reno stated flatly as he made room for the drinks the waitress had just brought. He crossed his arms across his chest and sat looking hard at Yuffie. She blinked and returned his gaze openly. She had done nothing wrong whatsoever. She had been legitimately hired to do a job as a bodyguard, the Turks had nothing on her. 

"He hired you t'do a job. Right?"

Yuffie glanced at Rude. "Yeah. What of it. I've got as much right as anyone t'take a job if I so choose." 

"Indeed you do." Rude nodded to her politely. "As we all do." He said the last with heavy emphasis. 

"You were the security team he hired?" Yuffie's worried expression evaporated as she crowed with laughter. "You lot? You were my security team?" She suppressed her laughter and grabbed one of the drinks Reno had shoved her way. "No way! He told me he'd gotten professionals…he didn't say which professionals though. Oh…this is simply rich!" 

"Yeah, great there Giggles, let's get down to business shall we?" Elena stuck her nose up in the air and looked away. 

Yuffie just grinned as she looked back at Reno, one eyebrow raising in question. "So…I guess that rather makes me the boss now doesn't it?" Leaning back she put her booted feet up on the seat next to Reno and place her hands behind her head. "Well then," she noted that none of the Turks had interrupted her on contradicted her claim to leadership, "lets get down to business shall we?"


	2. the Chase...

****

Understanding

Chapter 2

Yuffie's eyes watered heavily as she tossed back the second drink Reno had shoved in front of her. She did _not_ like having to drink. She normally didn't go near the stuff, but Reno seemed bent on challenging her every step of the way. She felt the glowing warmth of the whiskey as it coursed through her body. Placing the glass she'd just emptied back on the table she stared straight back into Reno's icy blue eyes, her own brown eyes just as shrewd and calculating. 

No one had said it, but it was obvious that without Tseng, Reno was the brains of the operation. Folks might mistakenly think it was Rude…but that was obviously what Reno wanted them to think. He might come across as being rumpled and disheveled…but it was all really a very clever front. She had to admire him for that. He was a shrewd one alright. Even after as many drinks as he'd had, he was still clear eyed and alert as they sized each other up. 

"C'mon…we don't really have to follow little miss Sunshine here do we?" Elena whined over her beer. She'd finished two and was halfway through her third and already she was bleary and sluggish. Yuffie shook her head, the woman couldn't hold her drink. "She's…just a kid!"

Yuffie's gaze shifted and she raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?" Her voice was soft and even, but her gaze was razor sharp. 

Elena quailed as she realized that Yuffie could most likely take her apart with great ease. For all her youth she was in peak physical condition. Her senses were not noticeably blunted, despite the alcohol Reno kept shoving her way and she _was_ the person they were supposed to be taking direction from. She was the one who knew where the guide was supposed to be taking them. She was the one who had all the knowledge of the ancients that Nanaki had deciphered. They needed her, and they had to do as she said. That had been made very clear to her. 

"Um…" Elena stammered and looked helplessly at Rude. The large man clapped his hand to his forehead and shook his head sadly. "Elena? You got the blasted biggest mouth of any chick I ever did know." He looked down at the table sadly. "And we had her goin' there. Woman…you're goin' t'be the death of me." 

Reno gave Rude a friendly clap on the back and settled himself more firmly in his seat. He lowered his arm and rested in on Yuffie's shins as she still had her feet up on his seat. "Look doll, here's the way it's gonna play out." He blew out a cloud of blue-grey smoke and peered at her through the filmy haze. "We're going to ask you questions and yer gonna answer 'em. Got it? Then, you're going to lead us to wherever it was that dweeb was goin' t'take us and you're going t'help us locate that artifact." He rubbed his thumb against her shin as he uttered the last few words. 

Yuffie's expression didn't falter as she slipped out of her seat in one swift motion and spun about, landing a solid kick on Reno's shoulder. With a quick backflip she moved backwards and stood facing the three Turks as they overturned their table in their efforts to get to her. The bar's patrons scattered to either side of the room as tables and chairs where knocked over, Yuffie standing silently in the midst of such chaos. Slowly she smiled as the trio looked her way, Reno pushing his way to the front, nightstick in hand. 

"Let's get things straight right from the get-go." Yuffie stated calmly. "**I** am the one in control here. Jeckt left me in charge, and in charge I am. You will follow **my** orders and you will do so in a respectful manner." She put one hand on her hip and flicked the other out to the side nonchalantly. "Otherwise, I'll whoop your butts."

Reno's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stood there glaring at her. "You about done little girl?"

"No!" Yuffie sank into a relaxed crouch. "That artifact **will** go with me to the research center that is trying to save this world. You'll not be taking it to sell to them for some outrageous profit for Shinra-Corp…you got that?" 

Yuffie might have been a thief, but as a ninja there was a code that she adhered to strictly. Saving the planet was a noble thing to do…one of the most noble. She had already been willing to sacrifice her life once before in defense of her world, she would not hesitate to do so again. But no honorable deed could remain so if it was done for profit…for greed. She would not stand by and see that happen. 

…but Reno had orders of his own to follow.

With an angry snarl he leapt forward the nightstick held out behind him, already glowing with an electric blue charge. 

"Woohoo! So you think to beat me into submission?" Yuffie asked coyly as she leapt out of the Turk's way. "You'll have to catch me first. Without me…you'll never find your way to the artifact…you can't afford to touch me Reno. Admit it, I've got you Reno, I've got you." 

"Oh…you are SO comin' with us babe, if I gotta take you in pieces, you'll be comin' with us."

"Yeah! Get her! Kill the little twit!" Elena leapt up cheering. Rude immediately grabbed her by the coat and slapped her on the nose like a puppy. "Settle down Elena! Remember who you are!"

Yuffie laughed at the sight of it all and dodged again as Reno moved in towards her. She ducked under his arms as he sought to grab her and twisted about sharply, pulling her ankle against his, causing him to trip and fall. With a cartwheel and a handspring she vaulted up into the rafters and headed for the underside of the roof. Within moments she had disappeared through a trapdoor in the ceiling and her light footsteps could be lightly heard tripping across the roof. 

Reno, pissed off at having been tripped up by such a slight young woman twirled the nightstick in his fingers before putting it away. He was going to catch that kid! He loped easily to the ladder that scaled the wall to the access Yuffie had slipped through. His body seemed to flow up the wall and out of the building into the night. He moved with all the grace and minimum of excess movement of a professional. 

As he stood on the roof, the dry winds pulling at his clothes, he saw her. The young thief who was to be their guide to an item of great worth stood waiting for him. She'd raised on foot to the top of a low chimney and had leaned forward with her wrists crossed at her knee. The moonlight made her skin glow a soft milky blue color and he nodded in approval at how she was dressed. He had to admit to himself that she didn't seem the same person he'd encountered before. She'd always seemed so, awkward and adolescent when he'd come up against her back in the days when Avalanche was the biggest problem facing Shinra. She'd matured considerably in the past couple of years and become a fully seasoned ninja. He could feel her eyes on him as he moved forward casually, his feet sounding hollowly on the roof. 

"Look, you're gonna need us, we need you. What's say we cut a deal, eh?" 

Yuffie merely smiled at him, a flicker of white in the darkness, and then she was gone. 

"Crap!" Reno tossed down the cigarette he was holding and dashed after her. He could hear her silvery laughter as she raced across roof tops. 

'Damn, but that girl is quick.' He thought to himself as he watched her move. He was leaping down and chasing after her in a heartbeat. He hadn't been on a good, old fashioned chase in ages. He thrilled as his breath came sharp and strong, as his muscles flexed and warmed, as he flew over the roof tops after the nimble thief. He watched in amazement as she took leaps and falls that would defy most men. He noted with wry amusement that she was indeed toying with him as she did so. There was always a safer alternate route nearby that Reno opted for. She was showing off, leading him on a merry chase. 

He grinned as he put on a little extra speed and cleared one of the broader leaps himself. Oh, he would catch her, and then he'd find out just what was going on, and see how he could best make use of the situation. 

Yuffie grinned back at Reno as he seemed to slow down, then crowed with laughter as he picked up speed and raced after her again. She could run all night if she had to, and he'd not seen nearly half of what she was capable of. All around them, the lights of the Golden Saucer glowed brightly, casting a peaceful golden glow upwards into the night. The moved in relative silence, hearing only the sounds of carnival music far away in the distance. The night air was cool and dry and brushed against them like ancient silk. Yuffie reveled in it. It was a perfect night for a ninja doing her job. 

But she had to lose her tail. As much as she was enjoying taking Reno out for a run, she needed to sort out what was going on. Her contact was a good one. He never missed a meeting. Something had happened to the determined little scholar and she wanted to know what it was. She made her way with cunning stealth towards an alley between two lower level buildings. Slipping from Reno's line of sight in one graceful motion she slid down the wall and landed silently at the end of a dark alley. She moved along it quickly opening the pack she wore on her back as she did so. Within moments, the young ninja in shorts had transformed into a delicate young woman in a soft sheer skirt that fell to her ankles rather than short, tough shorts. Boots and shorts were quickly stashed back in the pack and Yuffie emerged from the alley, another festively dressed celebrant in the wondrous place known as the Golden Saucer. 

Her extended hand was clasped as she was whirled away in a train of dancing revelers. She laughed and scanned the crowd with her eyes, grimacing slightly when she saw the tall man with the shocking read hair entering the plaza. Reno was still on her heels. He had lost sight of her due to the clothing change however and hadn't spotted her yet. Yuffie thanked the Maker that she'd started carrying disguises with her. It had made a couple of jobs much easier, but it was coming in as a real lifesaver in her current circumstances. 

As the train of dancers moved through the halls and levels of the Saucer, Yuffie slipped away near the chocobo pens. A stray celebrant in the pens, especially a pretty young woman would not be suspicious in the least, and in the noise and jostle of jockeys and trainers moving about between races, she would be able to slip away yet again, probably with the assistance of one of the Jockeys. Unbeknownst to the Jockey of course. 

She stopped and patted one particularly fine black chocobo, glancing out of the stables for any sign of her pursuer. The shift in air pressure was just enough to raise her attention. Spinning Yuffie found her wrists held in a vice-like grip as Reno stared down at her over the top of his black sunglasses…still resting at the end of his nose. She smiled up at him, her dimples showing as she did so. 

Reno just shook his head and grinned in response. "I just asked myself, where would one crazy chick head straight off if she was trying t'shake a tail? She's small, slender, lithe…why…she'd try to disguise herself as a jockey and sneak out, probably with a prize chocobo no less." He glanced suggestively at the Glossy black bird that was regarding them both curiously. 

"Wark." Called the Chocobo. 

"Don' get me wrong babe, yer good but'cha ain't better'n me." 

Yuffie's fingers bumped into his chest as he tapped his own breastbone with this thumb, never letting go of her wrists. Still her gaze was locked with his as she analyzed the situation. She had to maximize her advantages, of which she had a few, but not many with her hands grasped as they were. 

"Now, you goin' t'be a good girl and play nice, or am I gonna have t'get rough with ya?" Reno's eyes were steely as he looked down at Yuffie. 

Lowering here eyes, Yuffie nodded. "Yeah, I'll play nice…we gotta figure out what the heck is goin' on. My contact should have been here."

Reno tucked his arm about her waist and Yuffie shook her head slightly. There was a hard coolness pressed firmly against her side. Reno wasn't going to trust her one bit. She shook her head again and wrapped her own arm about his waist, standing on her tiptoes so that she could whisper in his ear as a group of trainers walked by. 

"You know…I did give you my word that I'd behave. Things'd probably go easier for you if you actually take my word for it instead of trying to enforce my good behaviour that way. Cold steel makes me cranky for some strange reason."

Reno looked down into her face and paused. He had been about to reject her statement with a caustic comment, but we retracted his intention. She had drawn back a bit and stood looking up into his face. She was actually a striking young woman, with soft hair and delicate features who carried herself with such a professional air. Even as they stood there, to the casual observer she would appear to be no more than a love struck young woman standing in her lover's embrace. Reno even had a hard time seeing through the facade himself. There was only the barest tightening about her eyes as she assessed the situation, keeping alert to all that was taking place around them. 

"All right then." Reno slipped the slender pistol back into the holster he wore under his coat. He raised his hand up and brushed away a stray tendril of hair that had blown across Yuffie's cheek as he stood gazing down at her. "We'll try it your way, but don't try anything' sneaky. I ain't afraid t'sucker punch a lady if she acts up."

Yuffie grinned and relaxed still maintaining her perfect outward appearance as they began to stroll back towards the main courtyard of the Golden Saucer. "We need to find my contact. Prof. Jeckt. He's the seediest little gnome I've ever met, but he does know his archeology. He's one of the folks trying to get artifacts that might help heal the planet before it's all too late. He would never have missed that meeting, it meant the world to him."

"His discovery means the world to an awful lot of other folks babe." Reno lit a cigarette and took a drag off of it before moving his other arm so that it draped about Yuffie's shoulders. "The askin' price on that thing is a bundle. Him wantin' t'give it up fer free is upsetting a lot of…businessmen.

"He's wanting to save the world man!" Yuffie thumped Reno hard with her hand. He glared down at her briefly before straightening his coat. 

"Do that again and I'll break your fingers kid." He hissed at her through unmoving lips. 

"Yuffie."

"What?" Reno stopped and looked down into Yuffie's face. "What?"

"My name is Yuffie. Not babe, or sweetheart, or kid. Yuffie." 

Reno snorted and shook his head. "I'm threatenin' t'break yer fingers and yer gonna get upset about what I call ya?"

Yuffie nodded primly. "Right is right Reno. Ya'll keep treatin' me as if I were some kid. I'm a pro, and I demand that you that you treat me as such. I have the information you need, and I'm willing to work with you….if you can keep a muzzle on Elena that is. But only so long as you help me in return. Fair is fair after all. We NEED to find the professor."

The Turk took a step back and regarded the young ninja before him carefully. She had more than proven she was his match in both a fight and a chase. She'd not been surprised when he'd caught her up in the stables, she'd merely tried to adapt to the situation. She was quick witted and sure footed, definitely someone they'd need along if what little information he'd been able to glean about the job had been accurate. 

"All right then," he paused and grinned down at her mischievously, "Yuffie. Where do you want t'start lookin' fer this Professor of yours? We ain't got all night y'know?"

WOO! Chapter 3 up soon….stay tuned….


	3. Confusion

__

The Turk took a step back and regarded the young ninja before him carefully. She had more than proven she was his match in both a fight and a chase. She'd not been surprised when he'd caught her up in the stables, she'd merely tried to adapt to the situation. She was quick witted and sure footed, definitely someone they'd need along if what little information he'd been able to glean about the job had been accurate. 

"All right then," he paused and grinned down at her mischievously, "Yuffie. Where do you want t'start lookin' fer this Professor of yours? We ain't got all night y'know?"

****

Understanding

Chapter 3 ~ Confusion

"I know." Yuffie twisted her neck and rolled her shoulder. She'd wrenched it showing off in her mad dash across the rooftops in the Golden Saucer. She noted how the man next to her shifted his body about so that she was more comfortable as they walked. She glanced up and found him staring down at her. He'd pushed the sunglasses back up and his eyes were concealed once again. She didn't like it. When she could see his eyes, she could anticipate what he was thinking. That had struck her immediately upon meeting up with the man. She'd realized that when their gazes locked, they could both anticipate what the other was thinking. She was at the disadvantage when he put the glasses on. 

"Take them off." She glanced meaningfully at the offending sunglasses. 

Reno's lips twitched with a ghostly smile as he raised his free hand to push the glasses up into his hair. "Yes ma'am." 

"Thanks." Yuffie looked out across the crowd, scanning for anyone suspicious, or anyone resembling her lost professor. Something just didn't feel right. It wasn't Reno or the Turks though, it was something else. "I just needed to be able to see your eyes is all." She explained quietly. "I know what you're thinking that way."

"Then I should put 'em back on." Reno winked at her as she glanced into his face. "Wouldn't want'cha knowin' just what it is I'm thinkin, now would we?" 

Yuffie glanced up at him again just as he was turning his head away to look across the great plaza. His expression was neutral, guarded, but his cheeks had flushed lightly and there was a gleam in his eye as he looked about. She raised one eyebrow as she felt him rub the ball of this thumb across her shoulder, where the sleeve had slid down to reveal one shoulder. 

"Oh, I don't know, whatever it is that you know might be pretty entertain…ow!" Her hand flew to the point in her neck where she felt a sudden burning pain. She felt the slender dart that had pierced her skin and withdrew it, wincing as it's barbed tip pulled at her skin. 

"What?" Reno had taken her by both shoulders and spun her around so that he was blocking her body with his own. "Where'd it come from?" He asked softly. Yuffie raised on hand and pointed over the Turk's right shoulder. Keeping his arm about her protectively he moved them to a nearby building . Continuing to search for who ever had shot the tiny missile he felt the young woman he was walking with stagger slightly. 

Yuffie passed one hand across her eyes and shook her head. "Poison…on the dart." 

Reno swore softly and took the dart from her fingers, examining it quickly. He touched the dart to the tip of his tongue and immediately spat out the minute amount of poison. "You're gonna need a special antidote for that Yuffie, this was expensive, rare stuff." He noted with satisfaction that the young woman leaning against him was neither panicking nor suddenly falling to the ground in a swoon. Grimacing against the pain that was swiftly wracking her body as her precious life force was drained away by the poison, Yuffie removed a remedy from her bag. There was a soft aura that surrounded her body as a part of her lost life force was recovered. But the poison was not entirely countered and the drain on her resources began anew. 

"You'll only be able to keep that up for a period of time before the poison overtakes ya sweetheart." Reno commented gently. 

"No? Really?" Yuffie didn't look up, but continued to try and focus her attention on remaining in control of her situation. 

"Look. I know someone 'round here who might be able t'help ya out." He slipped his arm around her shoulders and lifted her easily, his other arm catching her behind her knees. Their eyes had locked when he had picked her up, each assessing what the other was about to do. He knew that they needed her. Without the professor, she was the only person who knew where the artifact was located. The poison's progress was sped up by the movement of the victim, she had to remain as still as possible, as relaxed as possible. Yuffie knew that as well, but had always managed on her own before. She knew she couldn't stand up to a fight with Reno however, affected as she was by the substance that turned her blood into liquid fire. She lay her head against his shoulder and let her body relax, conserving her strength. 

Reno moved back into the Plaza. Warp tunnels were brightly lit nearby, one leading to the hotels and inns that served the Saucer's patrons. There was a momentary gut wrenching sensation that evoked a small miserable moan from Yuffie and was then gone. He stepped out of the portal and headed towards one of the themed hotels nearby. It looked like a haunted mansion, tended by ghosts and skeletons. Deep in it's lowest basement however, there lived a man who had provided the Turks with rare poisons in the past. He'd know how to help Yuffie out, he was the only one Reno could come up with. 

Moving with the grace that came so naturally to him he avoided attracting any undue attention and made his way down through the many levels of the mansion. It was a vast, sprawling place with entire floors and sublevels devoted to caring for the establishments guests. He was stealthy as he prowled lower into the mansions sublevels bearing his quiescent little burden. 

"Ah, zo you pring me anoter playting, ja?" The odd little man with bushy white hair and a narrow hooked nose watched as the Turk entered his chambers with a pretty young woman in his arms. 

"No Doc. This one's valuable. Get her better or else no more business, got it?" Reno deposited Yuffie's body on a nearby couch. He placed on hand on her forehead as she opened her eyes and regarded him quietly. "It's okay Ki…I mean…Yuffie." He grinned wryly. "I'm gonna go see what I can find out, the Doc here'll take care of ya. I'll be back for you later. Remember you promised to behave." He winked at her and then rose, striding from the room with purpose, never once looking back. 

The doctor approached her curiously and gazed over her body for a few moments. "Ah vell, ja, I can make you better." He announced sagely. "It'll hurt like fire, that's fer damn sure, but you vill be vell vhen ve are through vit you, ja?" His voice was harsh and guttural as he slaughtered the language trying to get his point across. Yuffie only smiled weakly and waited for the crazy little man to do whatever it was he had to do to counteract the poison. It was the only thing she could do. 

She felt the sharp sting as the doctor administered the antidote. Suddenly the burning fire in her veins seemed to turn into pure ice. Her body went rigid, her back arched. Biting back the curse that threatened to break free she forced her muscles to relax. She breathed in deeply, releasing each breath slowly, willing herself to relax further and further…letting the pain pass her by. Her breathing became less forced as the pain diminished. There was another distant prick and a glowing warmth filled her body. She opened her eyes and looked about herself languidly. His face wavering as if it were made of water, the crazy little doctor stood hovering over Yuffie. 

"You is feeling very goot, ja?" He rubbed his hands together and cackled insanely. The young woman laying on his couch merely smiled and nodded as she closed her eyes again, feeling only the warm cocoon that seemed to be enveloping her slowly. She floated away from reality as she knew it and lost herself. When she opened her eyes again it was to the sound of someone with a very annoying voice whining loudly. 

"Whoa…what happened to your head Rude? It's all big and…like a mushroom!" She reached out and placed her hands on Rude's head. 

The big man looked at her over the top of his sunglasses and took her hands away gently. He reached out and placed his hand on her forehead and then her cheek. She giggled as he felt for her pulse under her chin. Gazing up at him she blinked like an owl. 

"You need to lie still Yuffie." His face was very serious, but not in an unkind or angry way. Rude seemed very concerned and Yuffie realized through the haze of warmth and comfort that enveloped her, that the large, quiet man was worried about her. He turned his face and she traced his profile with her eyes while he addressed the other person in the room. "Reno is not going to be pleased about this at all…this woman is important! Now stop whining and help me get her back to the pad."

It was Elena. Rude and Elena had come for her. She remembered the red headed Turk telling her that he'd be back. "Reno sent you." She stated emphatically, then grinned again. "I'm ready to go…whenever you want?" She tried to rise from where she lay and suddenly laughed. "That is…after you remind me. How do I use my arms?"

"Doc. For your sake, I really hope Reno is a forgiving mood. This girl isn't just some moll he brought down for a good time!" Rude wiped an almost non-existent film of sweat off his brow. "Reno is not going to like this at all."

He leaned forward and picked Yuffie up as if she were a child, Elena helping to wrap the young woman in a warm blanket as he did so. 

"Poor kid's gonna feel terrible when she comes down offa this crap." Elena's voice was surprisingly sympathetic. 

"Yeah," there was the soft thud and squeak as a door opened, "I don't think she's ever done anything before." Yuffie drifted off to the sound of their voices, sighing happily as she did so. Nothing at all mattered to her. 

"WHAT?"

Yuffie felt the emotional blast in his words and cringed against the person who was holding her. Holding her eyes shut tight against the light which was blasting through to her brain, she whimpered softly. Her brain felt as if it were about to explode, her throat was parched and dry, her entire body felt as if she had been beat from one end to the other with a large blunt object. She felt absolutely awful, and someone was yelling. 

There was the sound of someone softly swearing and suddenly the brightness that was pressing in around her diminished. "Give her here."

"He didn't realize she wasn't just another dame Reno…"

"How could he NOT know? Does she look like just any broad? C'mon…even in this peasant getup she's sportin' she's still striking…how could anyone NOT know?" 

Yuffie felt herself shifted slightly as the person carrying her moved across an open space. She could feel the air moving about her, languidly, like it had grown heavy and thick. They were in a residence of some sort where it was cool and quiet and blessedly dark. 

She actually opened her eyes in surprise and blinked when she felt herself placed on the bed. Peering about the dimness she could see that she was in a rather large room, tidy for the most part and sparsely decorated. The mellow light from another room was blocked from entering by a tall, powerfully built figure who stood lounging in the doorway. In the background she could hear footsteps moving across the room, then returning to her. She hadn't the energy to move or speak however. She simply closed her eyes again, letting herself sink into one of the deeper states of meditation as she had been taught as a child at the temple in Wutai. The drugs were not clouding her mind as they had earlier and she knew she needed to rest, to purge the rest of the poison from her system. 

Reno looked down at the small woman who'd suddenly opened her eyes and looked about herself, only to slip from them once again into unconsciousness. 

"What is it with this chick Reno?"

"I'll tell you what it is when she's awake again. As far as I can tell though, she's the only person left alive who'll be able to find that artifact."

Rude swore quietly and left the room. 

Reno sat down on the edge of the bed and took one of Yuffie's booted feet in his hands. He mused about what he'd discovered while he unlaced her boots and pulled the surprisingly lightweight but sturdy shoes from her feet. He'd discovered that she had not been sought after to lead the team to the site where the artifact was hidden simply based on her experience alone. The professor had needed a ninja specifically to help retrieve the artifact. It had been VERY specific, it was the reason Yuffie was the leader of the team and not himself. He didn't really care about the leadership position in reality. He would always do just as he saw fit, whether he was in command or not. Oh, how that had irritated Tseng! What had concerned him was why a ninja at all…one didn't usually equate ninjas with archaeology. 

Pulling a blanket up over her, he studied her carefully. She was smaller than she actually appeared when she was mobile. He hadn't realized how light and small she was until he'd stood looking down at her in the Chocobo stables. And she was young. Not so young that he'd make the mistake of calling her a child. She was definitely not that. A child didn't have the ability to do the kinds of things a ninja would. But she was still quite a few years younger than himself. He remembered what his own life had been like when he'd started out as a Turk. Grinning he tapped out a cigarette and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. 

"Y'know kid? You're a lot like me. It might just be that I can help y'out with this quest of yours." He took one last look at her delicate heart shaped face and shook his head. People wouldn't say that she was pretty exactly, but there was definitely something about Yuffie. 

"Sleep it off, we'll talk when you wake up." He rose and left quietly, closing the door behind him. Yuffie, still deep in her meditations merely smiled. 


End file.
